


First Kiss

by lovelysalem



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tears, Young Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysalem/pseuds/lovelysalem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel stood before him, his ivory robes blended into the cluster of purple that drooped over them. His hands were clapsed behing his back, and his eyes glimmered with amusement at seeing his brother so relaxed under a weeping tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixmirage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmirage/gifts).



_This is perfect._

Lucifer sighed, leaning his head against the thick trunk of a tree. It had been a long morning: from the tedious task Father had assigned him to overseeing his younger siblings and their duties, he'd been left exhausted. It was finally time to relax.

The Garden had grown quite well over the centuries, although he would later look back on it as one of the earlier versions of his sanctuary. The tree he was leaning against really wasn't so much a tree as a set of vines that twisted and climbed up from the ground, but it served the same purpose. The limbs of the vines spread out in thick, twining branches that had to be held up by empyrean steel supports, or else they'd fall and grow in a large heap. Its flowers cascaded down from the branches in a violet-tinted curtain, giving off a sweet scent similar to that of grapes. Beautiful and peaceful.

"What are you doing, Lucifer?" His eyes opened at the timid voice.

Gabriel stood before him, his ivory robes blended into the cluster of purple that drooped over them. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his eyes glimmered with amusement at seeing his brother so relaxed under a weeping tree.

Lucifer couldn't blame him, though. It was a rare sight for their siblings to see. Normally, he would be working on something their Father had assigned him with the kind of attention only an artist could muster up.

A smile tugged at his lips at the sight of his little brother, though. Out of his four siblings, Gabriel was, admittedly, his favorite. Caring, kind, and always thought more with his heart than his head... Not to say that he didn't love Raphael, Michael, and Uriel. Quite the contrary. He loved them all equally. Gabriel, though, was more relateable than the other three, who always seemed so closed off.

Ignoring the question, Lucifer leaned forward a bit, watching his brother curiously. "What brings you here, Gabriel? Are the others too busy to attend to you again?"

Gabriel shook his head, brushing away a few strands of his hair from his eyes. "No," he answered, and smiled weakly, taking a seat on his knees before his elder brother. "We were playing a game, actually."

Lucifer rose an eyebrow at that. Rarely did Gabriel get to play a game with his siblings. Normally, the other three were too engrossed in a strategic war game that they thought Gabriel too soft for.

But, judging by how Gabriel wrung his hands in his lap, and fidgeted somewhat, he assumed that there was more to this game than met the eye. "And, what game would that be, little brother?"

Gabriel glanced away, his cheeks tinting pink. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare." The name of the game rolled off his tongue, though he didn't recognize it. Lucifer's brows furrowed as he tried to recall the game. It didn't sound familiar, potentially a new sort of game that one of them had come up with recently. Uriel probably had something to do with it.

"Is this a new type of game, Gabriel? I can't say that I recall it."

Gabriel glanced back up at him, nodding his head. "That it is," he answered, his voice trembling, and Lucifer wondered what was making his little brother so skittish. "Uriel came up with it. Said it would be a lot of fun." Gabriel shifted again, fingers digging into his robes. "As the title suggests, you either pick truth or dare... The person who picks truth must answer any question asked of them truthly. But if the person picks dare... they'll have to perform a task asked of them. Any task."

Lucifer lips quirked up into a smile, amusement glinting in his eyes. "And I take it you picked a dare."

Gabriel glanced down, biting his bottom lip, nodding.

"Alright," Lucifer leaned back into the trunk again, relaxing. "What sort of dare did your siblings give you that makes you so fidgety, little brother?"

Gabriel's eyes met his.

Lucifer could tell that Gabriel was deciding on whether or not he should answer him. No doubt he didn't wish to get the others in trouble if the dare turned out to be something unsavory.

As if deciding to whisper a secret, Gabriel scooted closer to him. His brother reached out to caress his winter kissed cheeks, and then pulled him down as he leaned forward until Gabriel's tender lips met his own.

The kiss, though innocent in intent, left Lucifer feeling as if he were the air itself. Light. Weightless. Forgetting everything but the warm pleasant tingle he felt. Perfect to the point that he didn't want to pull away until he realized this was Gabriel. Sweet, caring Gabriel. His little brother. He couldn't.

Lucifer pulled away.

Gabriel bowed his head, his cheeks a deep red shade that nearly mimicked the hue of a rose. "Uriel dared me to do that." His shoulders trembled, and his hands clutched at his ivory robes. "P-Please don't be mad. I know it was a sin, but it was just a silly... I know you must be upset, but I don't want you to be..." Tremors raked Gabriel's frame, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't look at his brother now.

Lucifer pulled the other into a hug at the sight, stroking his hair affectionately. "I'm not mad, Gabriel," he soothed, trying to assure Gabriel, his hold tightening.

Despite how shaky Lucifer felt, he couldn't risk doing something that would potentially harm his brother's already cracked feelings. He was the epitome of calm determination. And, right now, his head was screaming at him to calm his brother down and to push his own feelings aside.

Gabriel quivered like a leaf in a roaring storm. Hot tears pooled in his eyes, leaking out, and Gabriel was left clinging to the emerald, gold trimmed robe of his brother.

Lucifer continued to pat his head, gently rubbing small circles into the crying adolescent's back, until the trembling ceased. Gabriel pulled away, silently wiping his tears from his face with the hem of his robe.

Lucifer searched his brother's face, looking for any more signs of distress. "You alright now?"

Gabriel didn't dare answer, nodding and slipping out of Lucifer's lap.

Lucifer smiled tenderly, holding the smaller hand in his. "Don't fret, brother, I'm not mad at any one of you."

Gabriel's head barely lifted, eyes meeting his own blue ones. "Really?" His voice was somewhat strained.

"Really," Lucifer replied, smiling, and adding, with a note of amusement in his voice, "But you tell the others that no more dares of such sort are to be conducted. I don't want you getting upset about it."

Gabriel chuckled at that, finally smiling. "I hear you, brother, and will deliver your message posthaste."

Lucifer laughed with him, letting go of Gabriel's hand, feeling relieved now that his brother was no longer visibly upset. "Indeed you will. Now go return to your game before Father calls upon us for another task. You want to enjoy your freedom while you can."

As Gabriel left, he turned his head to speak to Lucifer, saying, "Enjoy your peace, brother."

Lucifer glanced at the retreating form. _What peace, Gabriel? You have left me with none._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift phoenixmirage, and to any others who read it.
> 
> A million, major, thanks to skyy-beep for beta-reading this piece so close to the deadline and for the excellent feedback. And to kyrilu and pushthequorumbutton for being so understanding and allowing me an extension. I wouldn't have completed this without your guys help and good vibes.


End file.
